The Lucky One
by LuckyCharm98
Summary: A unicorn like no other "Lucky Charm" would soon face a horrible tragedy that he would forever change his life.


In a Irish town called "Brawlfast", there is an old broken down ware-house, their is a group of four ponies playing Poker while eight others are use for security. The pony on the far left said with a wise sounding voice, "Three kings, it looks like I win again". He collects his winnings and begins to play the next round. However, a pony with a really huge oversized coat with a hood that is covering his face that only his horn is showing knocks down the door of the ware house. The guards were about to kick him out, until he said "Stop! I would like to play a round". He shows the heavy bag with ten-thousand bits in it and walks over to the table with the bag and place it on the table. The pony on the very left said "So, you are betting all this money on one game"? He replied "Yes, and you don't have to wager anything except for telling me what you guys have been doing. I heard you guys were threatening other ponies lives for their money and belongings. If I win, I get to know the truth". The pony right in front of him across the table said "You think we are idiots? Why whould we tell you anything". He then replied back "Alright, I guess I will just take my ten-thousand bits back and leave" while he picks up the bag using his magic, The pony across the tabel changed his mind and accepts the bet.

The dealer dealt the cards and before the game began, the almost completely covered unicorn pretends to accidentally drop his cards and says "I'm sorry, let me pick those up". When he picked up his cards he thought to himself "I don't like cheating, but it's the only way for them to spit it out". He puts his hoof on his hood to cover his horn and the cards, then casts a spell on the cards. He stands back up and after a few minutes he shows his hand. "Ha, five aces, I won" he said with a cocky voice. The pony across the tabel yelled "WHAT, NO WAY YOU COULD OF GOTTEN THAT LUCKY, YOU MUST OF CHEATED"! He replied "Maybe, or I just gotten really Lucky and don't think I forgot about the bet. Now tell me everything". The pony across the tabel said "Fine, we are threatning other ponies, doing it for their bits and riches. So now you know, but that doesn't mean you are going to get out of here alive". The eight guards surrounded him getting ready to kill him. The unicorn replied with a sarcastic-scared voice "Oh, your right, I guess this is the end for me, but first let me show you something. My name is Lucky Charm, and this is the end for all of you". One of them laughed and said "How is that so, there are eight of us and one of you". He replied "There are more with me then you thought". He then took off his coat that finally reveals him as a unicorn with a white coat, a yellow mane with red on the front, a short tail with 2 lines of yellow on the end and a line of red in the middle, and a four-leaf clover for a cutie mark. It also shows he had a wire taped to his chest. One of them yelled "HE WAS WEARING A WIRE, KILL HIM". Lucky then teleports near the edge of the door and opens it allowing twenty police ponies to dodged in and arrest the criminals.

As they arrest them one pony from the daily newspaper saw the whole scene and walks to talk to LuckyCharm. She said "That was awfully brave for you to go in there alone". "Ya, but I needed to catch those thieves and put them behind a jail cell. Plus, with the police right by the door, I know we would of easily get them", Lucky replied. She said "Well, I like to take you in for an interview for the newspaper tomorrow, if you like to get interviewed. You have to come very early though,for you to be on it in the morning.". "Sure, I'll be there at Midnight for the interreview".

At midnight Lucky Charm came in and sit on a chair across the table and the leader of the news paper articles ask him some questions. The first one was "Why did you go in there, knowing it was going to be dangerous and you would of been seriously harmed"? Lucky Charm replied "Cause I need to stop the ponies that are causing harm to innocent citizens, I needed to protect those citizens and stop the ones those criminals to do so". Next question he was told "By the way you did it and the way you are talking, you would be a good edition to the BrawlFast police force, have you ever thought of doing so"? Lucky answered "Not really honestly. I mean, I like helping the police force, but I don't see me working as one of them. I would still love to help ponies, but in a different field that I haven't decided yet". The interviewer asked him this one final question. "Ponies say that you contain a very special and rare type of magic that can help anypony, anytime". He answered "Yes I do, It's called the luck spell. It's a special spell that can give ponies the best of luck and it actually works. My ancestors, not sure how long ago, discovered it and pass it by every unicorn in my family. However, we know that their are unicorns out their that want to use it for money and power. That is why unicorns in my family alone only use it and no others. However you have to show you are trustworthy with this magic and use it for good and not evil before the pony teaching you how to use it gives it to you. I showed I was trustworthy 5 years ago and ever since that, I cast it on ponies that truly need it, mostly the extremely sick and dying and the homeless". The head of the newspaper told him "Great, this is enough for our story, thank you for your time". "Glad to do so." is what Lucky Charm said while leaving.

When Lucky Charm got home a little unicorn with an yellow coat, black mane and has no cutie mark is excited to see his older brother has came back. He came with excitement "So, how was the interview"? Lucky Charm replied "It gone great Golden Coin, I should be able to get it on the door step in the morning", Golden Coin then said "Cool, but brother you still haven't caught that Mafia. You know that Mafia that were trying to take over Brawlfast for over fifth-teen years now". He replied "Ya, I admit they are a very sneaky, but the luck magic is what kept them away for those years. Our dad has been using it to fight against them and now I have been keeping them away every since I learned how to use it. They have been trying for fifth-teen years and still no succsess. All we need to do is find them and arrest them". Golden Coin then said "But Lucky, why couldn't you use your luck spell to find them and arrest them". Lucky replied "The luck spell can do great things Golden Coin, but it can't do anything impossible. What I am saying is, is that they are very slippery and sneaky and no one has any idea where there hiding place is and since no one does, I can't just use it and we would immediately just know where they are at. As I said, the luck spell can create great things, but it can't do anything that is impossible". Golden Coin then said "Well, that is too bad. Still, I know one day we will find them and stop them". "Me too" Lucky replied. "Well it's been a long night, I am gonna go to bed and you should too". "Yeah, I am getting really tired too" Golden Coin Said. They both went to bed while saying good night to each other.

In a secret tunnel in the woods is the secret hide out of the mafia. The leader of the mafia said with a very angry tone "That damn pony and his damn family using their damn luck spells to ruin our plans taking over Brawlfast. Every time we try to take over, they use their magic against us making it impossible to take over and you ass holes barely escape every time. Do you know how many times I see your tails almost got grabbed by a pony in the police force! The next time any of you get even close to being tackled down by police, your head is going on my wall"! The other ponies shiver in fear from his threat. "All we need is one little thing, one small item. It's the only thing that would counter his luck spells making it impossible for him to stop us. But where in the hell are we suppose to get any"! One pony that is working with his gang climbed down the tunnel holding a big bag in his mouth. The leader said "Let me guess, you failed again, didn't you"? He said while lifting a giant ax he had under the tabel. He replied "Actually sir, I found this just a couple of miles from our hide out". He opens the bag and dumps what was in it, infront of his boss. The boss grabbed one of the items and smiles viciously "Finally, after all these years, we got what we need"! he says with an evil laugh for what is to come tomorrow.

(To be continued on the next Chapter).


End file.
